


Bruised

by Dee_Jayers



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Writing Prompt, pure self-indulgence i swear, that prompt hit me right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Jayers/pseuds/Dee_Jayers
Summary: Heero tilted Duo’s chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. He delicately thumbed away the streak of blood by Duo’s mouth, saying nothing as he examined it. After a brief pause, Duo’s heart skipped a nervous beat as Heero finally looked him dead in the eyes. His voice was quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained.“Who did this to you?”





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt over on tumblr and had the sudden, burning need to throw my OTP into it. So here's a short little thing that let me have my feels! Hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me if I need to work on anything!
> 
> Prompt is as follows, posted by whumpster-dumpster on tumblr  
Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.
> 
> “Who did this to you?”

Duo groaned as he settled back onto his bed. Everything hurt. Just… everything hurt. He almost felt like he had taken a beating in Deathscythe and been rocked and yanked and stopped from hitting anything by his harness. Just all over sore. His lip and eyebrow stung and he knew he still had some blood on his face that he had missed cleaning up after the fight. He just couldn’t be asked to bother right now, was all. He’d get to it in a minute. Right now, all the braided young man wanted to do was sit for a minute and let the bruising in his body settle.

And yeah, maybe he was a little beat up but he was still proud of himself for not blowing their cover or seriously injuring all of the stupid students that had jumped him in the locker room. Now, that’s not to say they didn’t get their fair share of pain. Duo was not so kind a soul as to allow them to just beat him up. Oh, no. They’re gonna hurt too. But maybe not as much as Duo.

He shifted a little, taking a minute to unbutton his shirt so he could doublecheck his ribs, groaning even more when he saw the dark color already blooming across his chest. “Wonderful,” he muttered, lazily grabbing his braid and pulling it over his shoulder. He gently ran his hands over it from where it sat on his shoulder down to the tuft at the end, glad none of those idiots had decided to try cutting his hair or anything. That would have ended very badly. Duo was pretty sure he would have completely blown his and Heero’s cover had that happened.

As it was, he hadn’t fought back hard enough to catch any eyes even though it rubbed him wrong. He could have easily handled all of those idiots with minimal injuries. He was a freaking Gundam pilot for crying out loud. Even outnumbered by a bunch of stupid kids, he had no problem holding his own. He trained with Heero for a reason!

“Ugh. Hee-chan’s gonna be pissed when he comes back and sees me like this.” Groaned Duo, pushing up from his bed with a small snarl on his face. It was shower time, he had decided. The hot water would help with the soreness and he could just clean his face in one fell swoop. He was in the process of pulling his shirt off when the door to his and Heero’s dorm room opened suddenly, Heero walking in and shutting the door behind him calmly. As he locked it, he looked over at Duo, blue eyes showing mild surprise and maybe a hint of anger. Duo jolted, startled. He hadn’t expected Heero back for another hour or so. 

“Oh, uh, hey Hee-chan. Mind if I take the shower first?” Asked Duo, motioning to his scruffy appearance with a mirthless grin. 

Heero carefully set his bag down on the ground, not stopping until he stood in front of Duo. Duo sat there, staring up at the messy brown hair and deep blue eyes of his partner, unsure what to make of his expression.

Heero tilted Duo’s chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. He delicately thumbed away the streak of blood by Duo’s mouth, saying nothing as he examined it. After a brief pause, Duo’s heart skipped a nervous beat as Heero finally looked him dead in the eyes. His voice was quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”

Duo startled again, chin still in Heero’s calloused palm. He squirmed just a little before saying, “Just some of those stupid kids. Don’t worry about it, Hee-chan. I didn’t blow our cover.” Heero’s eyes narrowed minutely, his fingers gripping just a fraction tighter before loosening to turn Duo’s face this way and that, checking for any more damage. There were splatters of blood on his face and neck that looked like they had come from someone else, which made a small part deep in Heero grin vindictively. 

“I’m not concerned about our cover. How many attacked you?” Though it had been staged as a question, Duo knew better than to think Heero would accept anything less than complete honesty. He sighed, leaning his cheek into Heero’s gentle hand. Might as well give in. It wasn’t worth fighting about.

“There were 10 in total, but only 6 of them really wanted to fight. The other’s all bailed when they started getting hurt. They all look about like me, maybe a little worse. I might have broken one guy’s nose and another guy’s ribs. Tried not to do too much damage.” Duo said, letting his eyes close and enjoying the warmth on his face. Heero brought his other hand up to cup Duo’s other cheek, deep blue eyes meeting half-open purple as he leaned down to gently press his forehead against Duo’s. 

“Go get a shower. I’ll look you over when you get out, see if anything needs any actual care.” Murmured Heero, voice low. Duo cracked one eye farther open to stare at him skeptically, not quite trusting him after the way he had sounded when asking who had done it. He was met with the familiar sight of a Heero with a clear goal in his mind, plans already forming in that quick mind of his. He reached around Heero, pulling that stout form against his.

“Don’t do anything crazy, Hee-chan. That’s my job. They’re just a bunch of stupid kids and after tomorrow we won’t see them again anyways. I’m fine, just sore.” He said, trying to get through to the usually calm brunet. Heero simply pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, hugging him back before stepping away and motioning for him to head to the cramped shower in their dorm room.

Duo sighed again, pushing to his feet and reaching back to twist his braid up into a big, heavy bun on his head. He wasn’t quite up to dealing with that much wet hair right now. He stopped just inside the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder at the man he was certain was planning some kind of revenge. “I mean it, Heero. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. It’s really just bruising.” 

Heero simply quirked a brow. “Who said I was going to do anything? Get your shower, Duo. We have a lot to go over for the mission tomorrow.” 

Duo stared for a moment longer before sighing one last time and stepping into the bathroom. He wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t come out to Heero having done something but honestly, he couldn’t blame him if he did. Duo would want to get a few licks in himself if he came back to Heero beat up. So with a small grin on his face, he got in the shower and made the decision to just enjoy the hot water running down his body. Whatever happened would happen and they would deal with it later as partners.


End file.
